Apparatus for enhancing sexual intimacy and performance of the marital act are known. Similar devices are also known for use by disabled individuals and as an aid for those who may have difficulty in having intercourse. For some individuals, it may be painful to assume a position or provide the necessary support and movement for marital relations. For example, male paraplegics, men with back and spinal problems, infirm persons, obese persons and others may need an apparatus for facilitating sexual relations.
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,080 of Mitchum Jr. discloses Intercourse-Facilitating Therapeutic Furniture for Disabled Persons. The furniture is adapted to support a man and woman partners engaged in intercourse and have a longitudinally moveable man's seat facing an adjustable-position female seat. The male partner is supported by a seat with his back in a substantially upright position to relieve stress on lumbar vertebrae, pelvis and legs. Longitudinal movement of the man's seat is effected by hand operation of a joy stick and mechanical communication with a seat or by actuation of an electric motor in electrical communication with a man's seat. The woman's seat is independently adjustable.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,029 of Wakeman discloses a Medical Aid and Apparatus for Enhancing Sexual Intimacy. As disclosed therein the apparatus includes a pair of main tubular support members, each including first, second and third extents. The first extent is operationally coupled to a proximal end of the second extent, and the third extent is operationally coupled to a distal end of the second extent. The main tubular members are positioned in a spaced parallel relationship and provide vertical support for the apparatus. A main platform member is operationally coupled to the pair of main tubular members. The main platform member includes a first surface, and is positioned such that the first platform surface is substantially above a surface of the second extent of the main tubular member. The main platform is designed for supporting a first user.
A further example of prior art devices for sexual stimulation, enrichment or gratification is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,006 of Black for a Bench With a Swinging Seat. As disclosed, a bench with a swinging seat has straps for securing the wrists and padded support for the legs. The seat swings back and forth under control of the arms, legs or other moving parts of the body of the user. A bracket fastened to the rear end of the bench supports a device for vaginal or anal manipulation as the seat swings back and forth.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved love making apparatus in accordance with the present invention. There should be a demand for such apparatus because the apparatus facilitates marital relations for the disabled. The apparatus includes a sliding bed with a short fixed seat for a man to sit on and a sliding moveable larger portion for a woman to lie on. Advantageously, both seats include belts to prevent the individuals from falling off the apparatus. The motion is then provided by the male using his hands to reciprocate the sliding portion of the apparatus. Padded leg supports for the woman are provided. Further, the apparatus in accordance with the present invention is secure and safe during usage, is light weight and easy to use and most of the major parts of the apparatus are foldable to become one long generally flat bed-like structure that can be conveniently stored. Finally, it is believed that the apparatus can be produced and sold at a competitive price.